villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jill (Cross Ange)
Jill (ジル Jiru) formerly called Alektra Maria von Loewenherz (アレクトラ・マリア・フォン・レーベンヘルツ Arekutora Maria fon Rēbenherutsu) is the anti-hero/anti-villain in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She was the first Norma to be born and former First Princess of the Galia Empire. However, after being discovered, she was transported to an island called Arzenal, where she became the pilot of Villkiss and later the supreme commander of Arzenal. She has also been secretly planning a revolt called "Libertus" for years. She started the plan after Julio Asuka Misurugi led an attack on the base, telling the island's inhabitants about it and giving them the option to join her. She was voiced by in the Japanese dubbed version and in the English dubbed version. Biography Early life At some point, after discovering out that she was a Norma, her father covered up her identity and exile her to Arzenal, lying to the public saying she died of an illness, in order to save his own reputation. He also presumably renaming Alektra to "Jill" and let keep her Royal Ring. Years later, Jill returns wounded and is cared by Jasmine, who asked her what happened, which she replies that she has a message from Fei-Ling for Mei, but Jasmine says that can be dealing with later. She then started to cry and apologizes to Jasmine for not being good enough and tells her that Fei-Ling, Vanessa and the knight's family are dead and said she couldn't handle Villkiss. After a young Salia sees Jill's condition, she vows avenges. Present In her office, Jill is seen speaking to Maggie, Salia, Mei, and Jasmine about a plan called "The Libertus". After Momoka Oginome was secretly going to be executed, Jill lets Ange "bought" her with the "rule" in Arzenal, one can buy anything with enough money. After Ange and Momoka returned to Arzenal, Jill greeted her with a low-blow punch and puts in prison. Jill disallowed Salia from using Villkiss because she doesn't have something to pilot the legendary Para-mail. She is then informed by Pamela that a singular portal opens above Arzenal and a horde of Scuna-Class DRAGONs appear storming through the base. Jill alerts the base to destroy the DRAGONs at all costs. A DRAGON appears in the Command Center, causing Emma to have a violent reaction and fired every direction, but Jill knocks her out unconscious and killed the DRAGON and abandons the command center. Later, Jill sees the mysterious Para-mail that destroyed half of the island and sends Salia's squadron to intercept the enemies, but Salia disobeys her and uses Villkiss. Jill hears Ange singing and sees Villkiss changed into gold, realizing that the song was the last key. After the invasion, Maggie informs Jill that they have lost the plant. Afterward, Jill makes Hilda to squad leader and have Salia in detention after she disobeys her orders. She and Ange are seen in the hot springs and telling the former princess about the World of Mana were devised by a man named Embryo, who in hopes of creating a world of peace. Revealing that Embryo used Normas as a scapegoat of them and shipping them off to Arzenal. Jill tells Ange that Tusk is the last original non-mana using race called the ancients, who rebelled against the Mana society, and managing to still Villkiss from the Misurugi Empire, but at great sacrifice. They later formed an alliance with the Norma at Arzenal and gives them Villkiss. Lastly, she reveals that her true identity is Alektra Maria von Levenherz, the first princess of the Galia Empire and exiled to Arzenal just like Ange after be found as a Norma. Jill became the first pilot to handle Villkiss and became the first great hope for Libertus. However, she lost her arm, her squad and her ring in a disastrous deployment. Ange asked her a question about the DRAGONs about what they are, which Jill just smirks. After finding out about Vivian being DRAGON and revealing that the DRAGONs being also humans, Jill sarcastically echoes Ange's own words about enjoying killing dragons and earning pay, which earns an angry rebuke. As Jill heads back to Arzenal, she is confronted by Embryo and tries to shoot him, but revealing to be a holographic projection. Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves as she begins Operation Libertus and ordered Salia to guard Ange as they prepare to take-off in the submarine. As she ordered Hilda to use the Para-mails to engage and Pamela informed her that the generators are not responding, Olivier tells her that the base has been infiltrated. Jill informs all units that the enemy's objective is the Villkiss and brings it to the lowest underground level was their top priority. After Jill asked Salia what happened after Ange and Momoka escapes, she orders her to capture. She is informed by Olivier that have a message from the outside, revealing to be Tusk, who asked if Ange is safe, Jill informed him that she ran off and asked him to help her capture her. Once Ange, Tusk, and Vivian reunite with their friends back in the Aurora, Jill becomes more antagonistic towards and takes Momoka as a hostage to have Ange help her with their plan "Libertus", but fails due to the gas that Tusk released. After being attacked, Ange wakes up in her room with Momoka. As she plans to find Embryo and attack him, Salia appears as the leader of the Diamond Rose Knights and confronts Ange. As Ange tries to inquire about what happened to Salia back at Arzenal, she claims that she was thrown away by her and Jill and was helped by Embryo. Realizing she no longer needed Jill and all she wants is to be recognized by Embryo as she has fallen in love with him. In a meeting room, Jill questions the others about the fate of Libertus and regrets the loss of Ange as she is the key to continue the plan, as well as Villkiss. In Jill's bedroom, Hilda discovers Jill's troubled relationship with Embryo. Later, Jill blames Tusk for letting the Diamond Rose Knights hijack Villkiss and his actions causing Libertus' failure. Hilda and Rosalie realize that Ange and Chris are important to them, Hilda meets Tusk to thwart Jill's escape to kill Embryo. While Jill tries to escape, she reveals to Hilda that Embryo brainwashed her and even letting her friends and loved ones die just to kill him, as it is the only thing she can do to atone for the crime. Jill is then defeated and captured by Hilda and Rosalie. While sitting in her room, Jasmine tells her that if she had treated Salia more civilly, she would not have betrayed her and the others and joined Embryo. Once Ange, Tusk, and Momoka are reunited with their allies, Ange goes to Jill and talks to her about the best way to kill Embryo and that both Villkiss and the song will unlock the key to the unknown world that Embryo's body is hiding in. Jill informs her that she relinquished Hilda as commander and Ange tells her about Salia defecting to Embryo. During the battle, Jill rescues Ange and launches an attack to accomplish the Libertus plan. Jill confronts Salia and challenges her personally. As the battle goes on, Jill tries to tell Salia what Embryo did to her years ago and her to stand down, but she refuses to listen. Salia cries that she was never going to be chosen and manages to hit Jill. As Embryo flees from the battle, Jill saves Salia from the DRAGONs. As Embryo prepares to leave, Jill appears and confronts him. Once Embryo refuses to go with her, Jill hits him with a cryogenics bullet freezing his entire body. But his machine frees him and mortally wounds Jill. Once Jill and Salia arrived at Aurora, Salia pleaded for a stretcher, Jill tells her it's too late and asks for a cigarette. As Jill uses the last of her breath, she tells Salia how she was like a sister to her and talked about her past actions towards Salia. However, unable to finish her sentence, Jill passes away. Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Strategic Category:Monarchs Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Dark Knights Category:Honorable Category:Nemesis Category:Rogues Category:Protective Category:Mastermind Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rapists Category:Grey Zone Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Stalkers Category:Warlords Category:Greedy Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Disciplinarians Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Webcomic Villains